Of Opposite Poles and Bets
by Elizabeth Richards
Summary: Ravenclaw Philippa Greene made a bet. And she intends to fulfill it, no matter what the repurcussions... James Sirius Potter is the womanizer of Hogwarts. However, he soon realizes, firewhiskey and boldness do not go well together..


p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Georgia','serif'; color: #222222;"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Philippa Greene was a Ravenclaw. Exceptionally smart, a member of the Quidditch team and member of the twice-Quidditch cup-winning team, she topped all her classes save one, even with Rose Weasley, daughter of the legendary Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, members of the golden trio, defeaters of Lord Voldemort in them. Her prowess was unsurpassed in all her subjects other than defence against the dark arts, which happened to be her favourite. That was a perpetual thorn in her side. Now, the proverbial thorn in her side was not that she was beaten in a subject but thespan class="apple-converted-space"em /em/spanemperson/emspan class="apple-converted-space"em /em/spanwho beat her in DADA. She, in fact, came second to –in her opinion- the slimiest git, the most dismal stupid creature that ever roamed the surface of the earth. /spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"She came second to James Sirius Potter./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"(This is all her opinions; mind you, my dear readers)/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"He was the son ofspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanemthe/emspan class="apple-converted-space"em /em/spanHarry Potter, and hence believed that the whole population of Hogwarts to kiss the ground he walked on. Well, at least the whole female population of the year below and his year did./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"There was no denying that he was good-looking. He had tousled raven-black hair, piercing green eyes that held your gaze in the mostspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanemamazing/emspan class="apple-converted-space" way through thick spectacles, and to add to it, a Quidditch-toned physique. However, his very pig-like personality neutralized it. So much so for the Romantic idea of a good looking person possessing a nice personality./span/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"He knew that he could have any girl of Hogwarts he wished to. But, he decided to simply be a Casanova./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"And torment her throughout her school life./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"The fact that she was an orphan and was raised in Miss Organza's Home for Orphaned Children alone qualified her to be the butt of his jokes for SIX straight years./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Everywhere she went, he followed. She would've said that she had a stalker, but James was not a stalker. He was the Devil incarnate./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"He even regularly visited Flourish and Blotts, where she worked, and it grew to be such a nuisance that she dove in amongst the pile of old books (which she loved) to avoid him./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"He thought spiking her lunchtime chocolate with a Puking Pastille was cool. It resulted in her quitting her job at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, where she had worked for anspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanemawesome/emspan class="apple-converted-space" month./span/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"However, I, as the omniscient narrator of this story, will tell you that her being appointed the Head Girl forebode daunting changes for her, in unimaginable ways. /span/span/p 


End file.
